yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Research
This page is still being worked on From the start, not all Thaumcraft items are available to craft and infuse. Research is done in the Quaesitum, it involves the destruction of items and artifacts to obtain Fragments of Knowledge, that can be used to formulate theories that can become new blocks or items. Basics To start researching you will need several things. Firstly, and most importantly, you need a Quaesitum. This block allows you to research any item placed in the input slots in the hopes of discovering something new. Secondly you need Paper. This is used like a fuel source for the Quaesitum, but it is only consumed when something is successfully researched. Lastly you need items to research. Theoretically you can research anything, from the humblest block of cobblestone to a stack of diamond blocks. The more valuable or complex an item is, the greater your chance of discovering something of interest. Most normal items will only produce Lost knowledge with an extremely small chance of producing some other type. Once you have made at least 4 Discoveries you can also craft yourself the Thaumonomicon. This wonderous tome serves as a convenient record for all your discoveries thusfar and also hints as to what discoveries you can make in the future. Artifacts Occasionally you might find interesting items in the world that will be marked as artifacts. The items have little use for anything other than research, but they have a much larger chance of producing a successful discovery than normal items. They also allow one to discover avenues of research that one would not normally have access too. There are different types and rarities of artifacts. The rarities are common, uncommon, exceptional, rare and extraordinary. The rarity determines how big a chance they have of granting you a new research item - the rarer they are, the bigger the chance. The types are: Lost, Forbidden, Tainted and Eldritch. The types also correspond to the 4 types of research that is available. Artifacts can be found in dungeon or stronghold chests, as mob drops or through other means. The Research Interface It may seem quite complicated, but let us break it down piece by piece. The blue slot (top right) is where you place your paper. The 9 slots marked in green (bottom right) are your output slots and this is where your research results will go. The three slots on the left marked in red are the input slots. This is where you place the items you wish to research. The large slot at the top is the primary input slot and the item placed there determines the type of knowledge that will be gained and your base success, failure and loss chance. The other two input slots are the secondary slots. Any items place in them act as boosters for the primary slot and increase your success chance. The bonus they give is much smaller than it would be if they were placed in the primary slot. Items that are related to the item in the primary slot do give a bigger bonus (like similar types of artifacts) when placed in the secondary slot. The runed bar in the lower center area of the GUI is your progress bar and will show you how far along your current research cycle is. Phase 1 - Knowledge fragments This is the phase during which you research items or artifacts. It is a slow and painful process and chances of gaining anything are usually fairly low. If you do succeed you will be rewarded with a Knowledge Fragment. Most items will only produce lost knowledge, but artifacts are guaranteed to produce a Knowledge Fragment linked to their type. There is a small chance of gaining something other than a knowledge fragment during this phase. It is possible to gain a theory directly. Some discoveries can only be made this way - by gaining a theory during this phase. Phase 2 - Theories Now that you have some Knowledge Fragments you can move on to phase 2 - attempting to formulate a theory. You need to choose which type of knowledge you want to research by choosing what type of fragment to research. Researching a knowledge fragment proceeds much like in phase 1 and if successful you will be granted a theory. A theory will reveal the name of the object you have developed a theory on and how difficult it will be to research. The difficulty can vary from Trivial, through easy, moderate, hard, tricky and finally tortuous. The higher the difficulty of a theory, the lower your chance of success and the longer it will take. IMPORTANT: They difficulty of a theory can vary between research attempts. You might get a tricky theory your first time, but continuing to research the same type of knowledge might reveal a hard, or even moderate version of that theory instead... or possibly a tortuous one. PREREQUISITES: You can only discover the theory for an item if you have already discovered the theory for an item you need to create it. For example, you cannot discover the theory for any item that has to be crafted in a Dark Infuser until you have actually discovered the theory for the Dark Infuser itself. There is the occasional exception to this rule, but that is usually for items that can be attained by some other means (like dark ingots). If your fragment research starts returning nothing but other fragments it means you have exhausted all possible avenues of research in this category. You may continue if you wish, because there is a random chance to receive another type of knowledge fragment. Phase 3 - Discoveries Now you need to prove your theory in the hopes of receiving a discovery. When you place a theory in the primary input slot a new bar will appear to it's left. This indicates your current progress in proving the theory. In total you need to fill all four dot's in the bar and then successfully research it a fifth time to get the theory. This is easier said than done. While you have a chance to succeed at progressing the theory each research cycle, you also have a chance to reduce your progress with that theory. There is a small chance if your progress is at zero and you get a failure that the theory will increase in difficulty or can be lost. It is a slow process, but if you persevere and stack the odds in your favor you will be rewarded with a discovery! Right clicking with a discovery in your hand will bring up a short description of the item you researched and a diagram showing you how to craft the item. You will also get a message in the chat window showing you that you are now able to craft that recipe. Improving Your Chances There is a simple way to improve your chances at successfully researching something. Simply place bookcases (or similar items) around the Quaesitum like you would around an Enchanting Table. Knowledge Types Lost Knowledge "The knowledge gained through studying lost knowledge is fairly everyday and mundane - as far as things can be mundane in Thaumcraft. You can expect to gain improved versions of existing tools, new uses for common items or other simple but useful items." Lost Knowledge can be researched from mundane objects found in chests, such as rusty swords, pots, and goblets. Lost Knowledge is very important. It makes useful tools such as Crystalline Bells, Goggles of Revealing, and Arcane Focus. Forbidden Knowledge "When you delve into forbidden knowledge you can expect to discover dark and slightly suspect knowledge. Things that are best not known, but are oh so tempting. Necromantic arts, dark sorceries and evil version of existing items are all possibilities in this avenue of research." Forbidden knowledge can be researched mostly from artifacts. Common items can give you both Fragments of Lost and Forbidden knowledge, but the latter are less likely to be obtained. Researching Netherrack will give a high yield of Fragments of Forbidden knowledge. Forbidden knowledge gives you access to the Dark Infuser, which permits you to get much better items than the normal infuser, and the Occultic Enchanter, with which allows you to select enchantments for your gear. Tainted Knowledge "By studying the Taint you may discover ways to fight it more effectively... or even use it to your advantage." Tainted Knowledge is research from tainted items and blocks, is not very usefull unless you need to fight back a tainted zone. Usefull to research: Thaumium Reinforced Tank - it can store tainted vis without danger of exploding. Concentrated Evil - permits absorption of ambient taint. Totem of Dawn - increases the aura. Eldritch Knowledge "Who were the builders of the monoliths? What ancient secrets do they hold? Well, don't just stand there - go to your Q-block and find out! Of course, such knowledge might not have been meant for a mortal mind..." Eldritch Knowledge is researched from items found inside one of the Eldritch Monolith. Almost all technologies gained from this type of research are directly related to the monolith. Research of the Eldritch Keystone: Tlhutlh allows you to open secondary rooms in a monolith. Void Crusher and Void Cutter are two-in-one tools that are better suited to fight taint and are prerequisites for elementals weapons. Void Interface can be used to access all void chest that have a void interface attached. Automation * Automatic Coblestone Generator + Quaesitum => slow research You have a 1% chance of getting a Fragment of Lost Knowledge from cobblestone, but when you have obtained all items from Lost knowledge you get random fragments that can be used to research all other categories. Remember fill all 3 spaces with cobblestone that increases your chances to 3% * Exp farms + Relic Hunter Enchantment = easy artifact research This is faster than using a cobblestone generator, but requires that you have the enchantment and at least a Thaumic Enchanter (is unconfirmed if you can get the relic hunter enchantment from the normal enchanter) Remember that all droped items from mobs give you vis if you drop it in a crucible. * Mob spawner + Crucible of Souls or Seals of Damage + Vortexes + Void Interface If you found a mob spawner near your base, use a crucible and extract vis from enemies, or use a chunk loader seal and a damaging seal to kill enemies, then collect all items with a suction seal and put them in a chest with void interface. You can make a closed mob farm below you base and enjoy an endless source of vis, taint and artifacts from it. Remember: Endermen dont teleport if hit by the crucible. Danger: Each hit from the crucible has a 1% chance of raising taint levels. Thaumic Slimefeedfrom the % of change of taint and vis. Agressive Thaumic slimes of size 4 make an explosion each time they jump. Source Thaumcraft2 Wiki Technic Pack Wiki Category:ThaumCraft 2